The following discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge of the person skilled in the art in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the invention.
Partograms or partographs have been used to monitor the labour process of a pregnant woman and thereby aid in safe delivery. Traditionally, partographs are based on manual recording, which is inefficient and prone to mistakes arising from handwriting legibility and related issues which may result in misinterpretation and/or misreading of information, for example.
Electronic partographs alleviate the manual recording described above to certain extent. Electronic partographs such as the ePartogram (www.epartogram.eu) record labour data and develops a chart with an alert and action line, in accordance to the standard of management and criteria as formalized by the World Health Organisation Partogram.
While electronic partographs alleviate the disadvantages associated with manual recording to a certain extent, current electronic partographs do not have an effective way of collating, sharing and analysing the partograph information so as to enable, assist or notify the relevant medical practitioner(s) to reach a prompt and fast decision. In addition, current electronic partographs may be difficult to use or understand due to lack of a standardized method of presentation.
In addition to the above, there also exist a need for partograph information to be readily available in mobile devices to facilitate convenience and ease of use so as to help the relevant medical practitioner(s) to reach a prompt and fast decision.
The invention seeks to alleviate one or more of the above mentioned problems.